Frozen vs
by Zam the hedgehog
Summary: Disney villains visit Arendelle after the events of the film, one at a time. How will Elsa and her dearest family and friends deal with this?
1. The first

**Hi! Zam the Hedgehog here! Another Frozen thing...oy vey. Well, this idea occurred to me after watching Hercules and laughing at the comedian god of the underworld Hades and was thinking of a confrontation between Elsa and some frozen characters. Then this happened! Btw, im not pairing Elsa with any villain...especially him.**

"Oy! This stinks!"

"Sorry, your augustness!"

"Not you idiot!...this..." Hades rested his chin in his hand. He appears as a grey...uh, humanoid with flaming blue hair, wearing a black robe, and a smoky base. When he gets angry his skin turns red and he burst flames (especially the color of his hair turn into exactly the same fire color).He noisily drummed his pointed fingers against a small mirror. This mirror was like television, viewing a town that quietly and happily worked...EW. "it's so...disgustingly boring."

"I dunno. It looks cool!" Panic leaned over to look. Hades rolled his eyes and flicked him away with ease.

"Yeah,yeah-why don't you go soak your head in a pile of sh...WOAH."

The mirror was now viewing Elsa:

Elsa is a strikingly beautiful young woman with a tall, slender yet curvy figure, long platinum blonde hair that reaches her elbows, blue eyes, a cute small nose and pale skin with a light dusting of freckles. Elsa wears her hair in a left side braid woven with snowflake incrustations, and wisps of her bangs slicked back on top of her head. She wears a crystal-blue, off-the-shoulder dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and translucent, powder blue sleeves. Covering her feet are high heels made entirely from ice and, attached to the back of her bodice is a long, transparent cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes and sweeps the floor. She seems to be smiling at her subjects, cautiously but happy as if she's never done something like this before.

"WOW." Hades exclaimed with a lewd smile, his eyes moving up and down. "Would ya look at the bodily proportions on THIS one!"

"A-Are you ready?" Hades saw the queen say to her subjects, who cheered happily. His smirk grew very wide when he saw her use something he hadn't seen before: powers. She'd made two beautiful arches out of ice and then caused a hunk of snow to fall from the sky. Hades got up with the widest grin in the world. Pain stared after him thoughtfully.

"Where ya goin, your coolness?"

"To have a leeeeetle chat with royalty." He evily chuckled. "And a little fun."


	2. Hades vs Elsa 1

Arendelle, Hours after the great thaw...

"Elsa, if you apologize one more time!-" Anna chuckled. Elsa's expression was FAR from smiling, however.

"But Anna! Aren't you angry with me? For keeping you away all those years?" The queen asked anxiously, fearing the answer. The readhead sighed and shook her head at her older sister with a warm smile. "oh, Elsa. I'm not mad that you did that. You were protecting me, after all!...I'm just glad I have my sister back."

"I am too." Her happy smile quickly vanished. "oh, but we have so much to catch up on, Anna!"

Anna agreed with a solemn nod, until she noticed Kristoff walking towards them. He eventually stopped in front of them, shyly smiling at Elsa, who's grin widened at the sight of him. " Ah, your Boyf-I mean..._Courter_ Krsitoff, was it?"

"I-I-I um, Yes your majesty!' Kristoff nervously chuckled. Elsa frowned instantly.

"Sir, let's get something straight: You run the most challenging job in the world, I made it worse for a while, you agreed to take my sister; a total STRANGER at the time up the mountain to find me, you rushed to help her when she was...hurt by me, you tried to give her medical attention by taking her to your family, you brought her back to Arendelle, returned for Anna, Almost punched the lowly pile of filth that tried to kill us...and you brought her another kind of love. You have the right to call me Elsa." The snow queen finally finished, smiling up at him.

"Uh, Y-yes your maj-I mean Elsa!"

"Hey, Elsa!" Olaf waddled over and hugged her calf tightly." I just want to thank you again for my personal flurry! I love it as much as warm hugs!'

"aaw." Elsa reached down and patted his head. "Anything for you, little guy!"

"Your Majesty!' Kai interrupted, looking apologetic. " I do hate interrupt your reunion..."

"oh, Kai!' Anna shrugged, beaming at Elsa. "we have far too much to talk about in one day! What's a little conversation with you gonna do?'

"inform you." He replied. "you see, I've received numerous reports from various Arendellians."

"about?" Elsa asked, fearing it was her. Kai must have sensed this, for he smiled.

"Nothing negative about you, My Queen. In fact, it wasn't about you at all. All of the reports center around a strange looking man in a black robe with grey skin. He seems to be causing disorder by giving children...,bad ideas, shall we say."

"Why haven't the guards intervened?" Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"That's the interesting part. The guards DID try to apprehend the man. His hair was on fire, as some citezens report, and all that went near him screamed as they began to see things...their worst fears."

Elsa, Kristoff, Anna and Olaf each stared at each other with different expressions of worry. Anna seemed the most concerned. A person with powers like Elsa? with fire hair? That sounded scary. Kristoff was wondering the description of the man sounded familiar...had he heard it from Pabbie? Olaf was worried as to why a man would have fire in the middle of summer. Elsa was concerned about the man's apparent power and how he could inspire fear. She herself didn't know if she could stop this! What if she saw her fear and froze Arendelle all over again?

"...where is this man, Kai?"

* * *

><p>"And that kids, is why you ALWAYS run with scissors!" Hades finished. The mothers glared death(HA! made a pun.) at him while the kids they held back blinked with awe. One of them looked up at his mother.<p>

"mommy, what's a collapsed lung?"

"Nothing, Jimmy...He's just an insane man."

'Actually, madame, I am perfectly sane as ironic as that is! Just ask Disney wiki." Hades glanced around at the random houses. "hmm. Haven't seen this much pampering to buildings and rooms since I went TO THAT FIVE STAR HOTEL! HUH?"

Silence responded to him.

" Geez, this place makes my joint look lively!" Hades grumbled.

"Look! It's the queen!'

"She'll help us!"

Elsa gulped with anxiety, spotting the man in black robes immediately. The queen turned to her sister and Kristoff, frowning deeply. "listen...I need you two to stay here..."

"WHAT?! But Elsa!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, I don't want you getting hurt...Please, just stay while I confront him-"

'That won't be needed, Babe."

Elsa almost jumped 20 feet backwards when she discovered that Hades was inches away from her face, yelping slightly.


	3. Hades vs Elsa 2

"Allow me to introduce myself, HOTSTUFF-get it? cuz it's a pun and stuff-I am Hades! You must be the incredibly hot-seriously where did I come up with these puns- Snow Queen: Elsa!"

"I...um...Y-yes?' Elsa answered, not certain if she enjoyed this man at all.

"Ah, Nice to meet ya! Or ICE to meet ya! Whichever you prefer, Babe!" Hades smirked.

"and just what are you doing in Arendelle, _Hades?_" She asked, not liking this man at all. Hades blinked and rubbed his chin as he smirked at Anna. Anna shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Hmm..i do believe I've seen you before..." he stated.

"W-what do you mean?' She asked.

"Weell..." he suddenly appeared next to Anna, an arm around her shoulder. "it happened not long ago, maybe a few hours. You died for a moment or two LITERALLY, and showed up at my place, since I'm the lord of the dead and stuff.. Then you left abruptly."

"Y-you're the l-lord of the d-d-dead?!" She shuddered fearfully.

"YEEEEP. And since I was bored..." Hades reappeared uncomfortably close to Elsa, holding her chin with a finger. "..I decided to grace you with my presence, Icy...'

She narrowed her eyes and gently grabbed the finger , pulling it away swiftly. "Uh huh...Arendelle is in no need for Annoyances, Hades. As Queen, I hereby order you to leave!"

The Lord of the Dead blinked numerous times at her, blankly at that. Elsa stared with a bit more...confusion than his face, as did the rest of them. Then, he gave a toothy smile, a sarcastic smile and spaced two of his fingers apart by a few centimeters as he spoke in a voice that would be used for entertaining kids. "yes, well I think you're forgetting one very, very, very, tiny, eensy, weensy, meeny, miney, itty, bitty de-tail..."

In the two seconds, Elsa found out two things, one: She couldn't breathe and Two:Hades was strangling her with one hand and evily smiling. "...I'm waaay more powerful than you, little miss cold shoulder..."

"HEY! LET HER GO!" Anna immediately lunged at him pounded her small fists against his back. Hades was about kill her off, when he felt a bit cold. Elsa had been trying to freeze his head, only to douse his 'hair'. He gasped and clutched his bald head.

"MY HAIR! Great! Now I'll have to light it back up!" He looked at the confused, but angry trio. "Any 'a you guys got a light?'

"We don't smoke! And LEAVE! NOW!"

Hades stomped in fury, "I ain't going nowhere till you fix my hair!" At the same time, his head was ablaze with an inferno. Hades notices this and mumbles, "Well that was easy"

Olaf gawked, "Whoa...now that's heat".

Anna said, "Well now you got your hair back Mr Undead. Now do what my sister tells you or be prepared - she put up her signature 'Battle Anna' stance - to face my wrath!"

Hades laughed deliriously, "This little runt serious here Ice?"

Snow flurries circled around Elsa and she raised her voice, "Don't you call my sister like that, and stop making stupid ice puns about me!"

Hades tsked and trailed his finger on Elsa's chin, "Au contraire my dear. That's what so cool about you"

Elsa finally has enough and creates a Marshmallow-like beast. She orders the beast, "Marshmallow 2, escort this man out".

Hades looked up at the snow beast, "Escort? You can't be serious right?"

"Use force if necessary, Marshmallow 2"

Hades began, "Hello, Earth to Elsa. This here's Hades, Lord of the Dead. You don't get to force my around or you'll be a dead -

Suddenly Marshmallow 2 grabs Hades's form with his giant snow hand, choking the Lord of The Dead. And then he raises Hades above his head and throws him like a spear into the sky, and Hades was screaming. "Not again!" and he flew above the clouds and landed somewhere really far away from Arendelle.

Olaf whined, "Aw dang it. I wanted to know how his head felt like!"

Elsa smirked and wiped her hands, "Somethings are best left for dead, Olaf. Literally"

Everyone laughed at Elsa's pun about Hades as they returned to the castle.

* * *

><p>"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Fire was tossed about as Hades screamed in fury. Pain and Panic nervously stared at him.<p>

"Uh, w-what's the matter, Boss?"

"STUPID,REPULSIVE SNOWMAN AND THAT LITTLE QUEENY! Oh, she thinks she's so powerful!"

"Why didn't you melt the snowman? Or show that queen how more powerful you are?"Hades stopped scowling, blinked and rubbed his chin in consideration.

"Hmmm...not to mention a hostage situation could happen at any moment...if I get that runt..." Hades smirked.


	4. Hades vs Elsa 3

A few weeks later...

Anna was strutting about in the castle hallways, bored and lonely as usual.

She at first attempted to play with her elder sister, but a queen has her own responsibilities which included meetings with foreign dignitaries and the state's affairs.

And Kristoff was already out first thing in the morning to handle his new job as Arendelle's Official Ice-Master and Deliverer. He didn't even say goodbye to her before had left, much to Anna's dismay.

She was simply lost in thought of how exactly she was going to have fun and escape the cold claws of boredom...

"Joan will help me", she suddenly brightened up.

And she quickly ran to the portrait room, where dozes of various paintings hung on the walls. One of them, depicting a woman wearing plate-mail armor and wielding a sword while riding her steed, caught Anna's attention and she greeted it earnestly.

"Hey Joan, long time no see!"

She laid herself on a couch and had an excited conversation with 'Joan', who was her only companion during all those lonely years, and she described what had happened during the course of the eternal winter fiasco, and later the Great Thaw, Hans' betrayal, and reuniting with her sister again.

"Yeah, it was pretty much a thrills and spills fest once. But as you can see, all of the hoo-hah is gone and now I'm stuck here in the castle again" 'Joan' seemed to symphatize with her predicament.

Anna frowned and muttered sullenly, "Then again, it would be fun having a new friend to hang out with -

"Hey Anna, who are you talking too in this -WOW, SO MANY PICTURES!" Olaf walked into the room and marveled at the pictures with a open mouth.

Anna nearly jumped when she heard Olaf's cheery voice. But it was quickly turned to a joyous smile when she saw the snowman 'oohing and aahing' over each picture. She propped herself to sitting position and said, "Hi Olaf, what brings my adorable snowman to my hideout?"

Olaf broke out of his painting trance and went over to sit next to her, "I wanted to see if you were fine, and the I heard ya' talking to someone in here, so i decided to - the snowman shrugged - see what's going on"

Anna felt slightly embarrassed at this, thinking that Olaf might call her crazy if she told him. In fact, no one, not even Elsa knew about the conversations she had with 'Joan'.

"Oh it's nothing actually Olaf, I just - she gave the jazz hands and sheepishly smiled - talk to myself to pass the time"

"In here? With all these beautiful paintings - OH WOW, LOOK AT THAT ONE ABOVE YOU!" Olaf pointed at 'Joan'.

Anna began, "That there's Joan of Arc Olaf"

Olaf stared openmouthed at her, "Whoa, Joan..." He drawled on the name, much to Anna's amusement.

"Tell me about her!" The snowman jumped excitedly on the couch.

Anna giggled at the snowman's enthusiasm and said, "Okay okay, settle down little guy and I'll tell you about my lifelong fr - inspiration" Obediently the snowman sat down and Anna told him about the story of Joan, well mostly from her perspective. But it was all well spent and Anna found herself having fun again, even from such simple things like talking to a snowman.

An hour later, Anna concluded her tale on Joan of Arc, and she asked, "So...whadyya think?"

Olaf who was enthralled the whole time, jumped happily, "You're an awesome storyteller Anna! I bet Joan herself would have loved it!"

"Aw thanks Olaf" Anna blushed at the compliment and gave the snowman a big warm hug.

Olaf then asked, "Do you think we can talk to her right now?"

"Who?"

"Duh! Joan right there" Olaf gestured.

Anna blinked at this request, and thought for a moment before saying out the next words, "Okay, but first things first, promise me you won't tell anyone about this"

"Why?"

She hesitated, "It's a secret. But promise me you won't okay?"

Without hesitation, Olaf agreed and held his chest with his stick hand, "I promise, snowman's honor!"

Anna smiled at this and then said, "Okay then" She looked at Joan seriously and said, "Joan, this is Olaf. Olaf, meet Joan"

Olaf when close to the painting and loudly introduced himself, "Hi Joan! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs"

Anna gave a crooked smile at Olaf's attempts to make Joan 'talk' to him,which failed badly and they later exited the portrait room.

Olaf gave a disappointed sigh, "She doesn't talk much. Guess that's what a painting is huh?"

Anna comforted him, "Cheer up, Joan's just not used to having someone else besides me talking to her every time or so. All you need to do is have some -

Olaf gave the big curious eyes, "What?

"Imagination"

Olaf nodded, "Oh...so all I need is to be imaginative when I'm with Joan huh?" Anna smiled at him.

The snowman vowed, "Imagination! Here I come!"

Anna chuckled as they walked in the hallways, happy to have Olaf as her company for now.

...

"Panic!"

"What is it Pain?" The other demon muttered irritably.

"I think we've just found a way to kidnap the little princess", he licked his lips.

The blue imp then said, "You mean with the snowman?"

They didn't need to know if they both smiled in anticipation for this idea.

"But first things first, we gotta tell the boss!"

"FYI idiots, I'M RIGHT HERE!" Hades screamed at them.

Both the imps quickly resumed being fearful of their master again and apologized and cried like wimps, "Please forgive us your Deadliness! We're sorry!"

Hades rubbed his temples and thought, 'Remind me again why I have these two as my companions besides crazy woof over there'.

Before the imps could rain more apologies and praises, Hades ordered, "You two know what to do, and make it quick"

Both of blankly said, "Do what again?"

Hades erupted into a column of hellfire, "DO I NEED TO REPEAT EVERY TEENSY DETAIL TO YOU TWO DIMWITS HERE?!"

The imps hugged each other in fear and shook their heads.

"THEN KIDNAP THAT RUNT AND BRING HER HERE TO ME! And make sure she doesn't get an itty bit of a scratch, OR IT'S SWIMMING IN THE STYX AGAIN FOR YOU TWO!"

The demons saluted their master quickly and rushed off.

Hades chuckled in anticipation, "Queeny, you haven't seen the last of me just yet".

And his evil laugh echoed throughout the Underworld, until he started to fitfullly cough while doing so.


End file.
